Lanyards can be attached to an item, such as a remote control or other handheld electronic devices. Lanyards provide a convenient handle or restraint, allowing the user to carry the item by the lanyard or to place the lanyard around the user's wrist while holding the item to safeguard against unintentionally dropping or losing it. Typically, lanyards are affixed to a clip or other structure that protrudes out of the side of the remote control unit. Alternatively, lanyards are integrally formed with the remote control unit, which reduces the ability to replace or modify the lanyard as desired.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments.